


Strung-Out

by BigBoyParty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Grinding, Hyunjin's a lil whore twink, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: "The guy’s spit tasted alcoholic and a little coppery in Hyunjin's mouth, the inside of his cheeks ground up in some drug-addled haze. “God,” the guy said low, just barely audible over the music, “You’re such a pretty little thing aren’t you?”And that was about as romantic as it got."-Hyunjin is back to partying, and what better way to make a grand comeback than getting gangbanged in a bathroom stall





	Strung-Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! This turned out a lot, uh, less consensual than I had been planning but here we are. Hyunjin's a fuckin slut lmaoo

It was too loud. Too loud in that perfect way. In that heart-pounding, head-aching, breathtaking kind of way. Hyunjin was breathless, way too fucked up to do anything but dance. He accepted a small bottle from Jisung’s sweaty hand and lifted it to his nose. God bless Jisung for always bringing poppers. Hyunjin’s eyes rolled when he inhaled. Fuck, his head hurt. When he tried to close the bottle, his hand slipped a bit on the lid. Fuck, he was sweaty. Hyunjin fumbled the bottle back to Jisung and grabbed his hand, throwing their arms into the air and cheering.

He told himself he was gonna stop coming back here. He and Jisung used to pull up every weekend, all decked out in jewelry and fucked up on whatever they happened to get their hands on. Last time it was acid, which was definitely too much for Jisung. Hyunjin remembers having to talk his friend down from a panic, wrapping his arms around him in the backseat of the Uber and brushing away his tears. That was a pain in the fucking ass and, honestly, after a few too many regrettable hookups, Hyunjin was ready to take a break anyway.

But they couldn’t resist this time. It was the best dj’s, the biggest crowd, the best party of the year. This wasn’t an official rating, but anyone in their city who liked to have a good time would have said the same thing. Jisung and Hyunjin were back, to the delight of their friends and all the men Hyunjin had danced on previous nights. Upon walking in, their friend Felix had squeezed the life out of them and slipped a pill into their hands. “I’m so glad to see you guys!” he had screamed into their ears, eyes wild and smile wide. Felix was a real raver, always dressed up in some elaborate slutty outfit with who knows what coursing through his veins and his arms around a new, attractive man. On lucky nights, Hyunjin or Jisung got to be this man, but this was a rare occasion.

There was something nice about making a grand comeback. The pills Felix had passed them were hitting just right, they had gotten a few guys to buy them drinks, and Hyunjin was horny. This was an extremely common occurrence at parties; chances are he’d be in and out of the bathroom a few times to suck dick, and he always ended up going home with someone new. That’s what was nice about being incredibly handsome and fucked up out of your mind, there really was a new potential partner for Hyunjin wherever he turned.

Right now, the guy behind him was getting a little handsy. Hyunjin hadn’t turned to look at him, and didn’t really care to. The idea of being felt up by a stranger was so much more attractive than the potential disappointment when he got to see what they actually looked like. Hyunjin was reaching peak poppers-euphoria, his heart pounding and skin flushing and body begging to be touched. The man behind him pulled his hips back, grinding his bulge against Hyunjin’s too-tight skinny jean and Hyunjin matched his pace. He ran his hands over the man’s arms and let his head fall back onto his shoulder He was absolutely gone, and felt amazing.

Hyunjin let the man kiss him. He couldn’t say that he was doing much kissing back, just a lot of heavy breathing and swallowing his spit. This guy was bold, though, licking into Hyunjin’s mouth and kissing his ear and neck. “You’re so gorgeous baby,” the guy grumbled in his ear. God, he sounded old. Hyunjin just moaned and breathed into his touches. He let the man palm the front of his jeans, shamelessly rutting against his hand under the music. Hyunjin licked the salt from his lips. He was thirsty. The man was now doing a lot more humping than dancing and Hyunjin didn’t mind the attention but Jesus he needed water. He tried to pull away once and the man’s hands tightened on his hips, so Hyunjin smacked at one of his wrists and groaned, “I need water.” Hyunjin was a whiny drunk, and he always got what he wanted.

Stumbling to the bar was a challenge Hyunjin was more than happy to take on. Sweaty bodies brushed past him on the way, sometimes just dancing against him for a moment, sometimes getting a hand on his ass. He slid into a seat, slurred out his request, and finally wrapped his hands around a plastic cup of water. Thank god. Hyunjin downed the water fast, and then there was another man at his side. “Are you having fun?” the guy shouted over the music. He was cute. Fairly muscular, with bleached hair and some accent Hyunjin was way too fucked up to identify. Hyunjin just nodded, downed his water, and let the guy wrap an arm around his waist. “Come on cutie,” he growled in Hyunjin’s ear, and Hyunjin couldn’t help but melt a little bit at the words. God, he had barely been touched and he was already so horny. 

They passed through the heavy black door to the bathroom, which was dimly lit and graffitied to hell. Hyunjin wrinkled his nose at the smell, and then the guy was pressing him up against a metal stall and mashing their lips together. Hyunjin couldn’t argue, it felt nice to be kissed. No matter how many times he had drunkenly made out with someone, it was always nice to be kissed. The guy’s spit tasted alcoholic and a little coppery, the inside of his cheeks ground up in some drug-addled haze. His hands were large and firm on Hyunjin’s ass, holding up his weight. “God,” the guy said low, just barely audible over the music, “You’re such a pretty little thing aren’t you?”

And that was about as romantic as it got.

Before Hyunjin even really had time to process it, the man’s hands were unbuttoning Hyunjin’s pants and yanking them down to his knees. He pushed him face-first against the wall, and didn’t even close the stall door. Hyunjin felt the man’s thumb pushing over his asshole and whined. It felt so good, so humiliating to be shuddering from just one touch, out in a nasty public bathroom where anyone could see them. The man spat into his hand and Hyunjin took a long, shaky breath.

Spit was not good lube. When the guy roughly jammed his thumb into Hyunjin’s hole, it hurt like hell. Hyunjin’s brain was so clouded he almost didn’t register the pain, focusing instead on the excitement at being touched. He felt so sweaty and tired, covered in glitter and begging to be used. When the number of fingers in his asshole increased, with more spit, Hyunjin couldn’t help but moan and rock his hips.

“Filthy whore,” was all the man said before forcing his dick into Hyunjin’s hole and fucking him hard and fast.

This man had absolutely no regard for Hyunjin’s pleasure. Not that it mattered, Hyunjin would have been turned on by anything, but that still didn’t stop him from crying out when it began. It hurt so bad, and Hyunjin half hoped someone would hear him shouting out in pain. Maybe someone would come help him or, a much deeper desire he was more afraid to admit, maybe someone would join in. But there was no chance, not over that loud bass and especially not when everyone else was just as fucked up as he was. He barely noticed the door opening, eyes still squeezed shut in pain, until a fist grabbed his hair and he was tugged towards someone’s cock.

Hyunjin let them into his mouth without thinking, gagging and smacking their thighs when they shoved their dick deep into his throat and held it there. “You really are a little cockslut huh? You like getting used by strangers?” Hyunjin didn’t want to say yes, but god did he moan at the question. The man above him just said, “Dumb slut.” And shoved his cock down Hyunjin’s throat again.

The guy behind him, meanwhile, hadn’t stopped fucking Hyunjin fast and hard. He was breathing heavy and letting out these little whines, fucking like he was trying to win a race. His hands grabbed Hyunjin’s hips so tightly they almost bruised and Hyunjin let out a shout under the pounding bass. Hyunjin felt the man thrust harder, just a few more times, before letting out a strained groan and cumming inside of Hyunjin. Fuck. No condom. Hyunjin felt the cum dripping from his hole and hoped he would remember enough of this experience to get tested later.

When the first guy left, it didn’t take long for others to come shuffling into the bathroom. Some were shy, watching for a long time and giggling nervously when Hyunjin’s mouth was filled with another load of cum. He made a real show of it, moaning and gagging and letting his eyes roll back in his head. He had been wrestled to the floor, currently on his knees while a man fucked him hard from behind and pressed his face against the ground. It was sticky on his cheek. “Lick it, you filthy slut,” the guy behind him said. He wiped Hyunjin’s face against the ground and laughed at how he winced, before another hand was pulling him up by the hair to force his mouth on another cock.

It seemed like hands were everywhere, tugging at Hyunjin’s hair, grabbing at and smacking his ass, running over his shoulders and squeezing around his neck. Someone had their hand on Hyunjin’s lower back, pushing him into an arch too extreme for him to ever manage if he had been sober. Hyunjin felt filthy. He felt like a worthless slut, just a body in the bathroom to be passed around wherever these strangers wanted. He was sticky with cum and sweat, his pants now discarded so his legs could be spread wider and he could be pressed against the dirty floor. The man behind him pulled out, jerking off and spraying a load of cum over Hyunjin’s shoulder blades. And then there were too hands on him again, tugging his hips up to plunge back into his ruined hole.

Hyunjin felt another hand tugging at his hair and groaned, letting his face be turned upwards to look at whoever had been pulling at him. He was so tired, he had to take a minute and blink the tears from his eyes before he recognized the bright smile looking him in the face. It was Felix, in his elaborate dayglow clothes with makeup smudging at the corners of his eyes. “Look at you Hyunjinnie,” he said, in that low voice that somehow cut through the club’s noise, “Aren’t you happy to be back?” Felix traced one soft thumb over Hyunjin’s lips, wiping away a strand of drool and making the older boy shudder. The man inside of him now was being particularly rough, drawing little whines from Hyunjin’s throat. Felix leaned in and pressed one kiss to Hyunjin’s mouth. It was brief, but made the older boy groan and strain forward desperately. He was so tired out, so sweaty and gross and he just wanted to be kissed.

He should have known better.

Felix didn’t hit particularly hard, but it still came as a shock when his soft little palm made impact with Hyunjin’s cheek. “God, I forgot what a fucking slut you were,” Felix remarked, kissing Hyunjin again before letting go of his hair and beginning to unbutton his pants. Hyunjin’s brain couldn’t keep up with what was happening. He was absolutely delirious, every nerve ending on fire, feeling the man behind him spit on his bare back and sinking deeper into his own sense of worthlessness. He wanted it to be over, but mostly he was wishing he wasn’t still so hard.

Hyunjin almost didn’t respond when he was presented with Felix’s little pink cock. It took the younger man pulling him forward by the hair and pushing all the way into his throat for him to do anything exciting. Felix wasn’t big by any measure of the word, but he was aggressive. He held Hyunjin down on his dick, just brushing the back of his throat enough to make him gag, and squeezed his nostrils shut, watching the older boy turn red and squirm and push at his thighs in response. “Come on, I know you can suck a better dick than that, you little whore,” Felix grunted as he thrust in and out of Hyunjin’s throat, paying no mind to the way the elder sobbed and pounded on his legs. There was no stopping this now, Hyunjin was everyone’s little club whore and he was going to serve his purpose.

Felix fucked Hyunjin’s throat fast and hard, until he finally held the older man’s head down and beat the back of his head with an open hand. Hyunjin groaned in pain around his cock, before his mouth was filling with cum and he had to remember to swallow it all. Felix pet his head gently, laying another little kiss on his forehead, and then let him drop to the floor. Already another set of hands was on him, pulling him to use his mouth, his hole, whatever they could get close enough to fuck. He was crying openly now, squirming against the floor and pleading with the men around him. They just laughed, seeing how hard he still was and how his hips jumped forward whenever one of them touched his cock. Another man pushed him down, sinking deep into his hole. He smacked Hyunjin’s head once against the ground, and then Hyunjin passed out.

Thank God.

When his eyes opened, Hyunjin was still on that bathroom floor. He was naked, and bruised, and his whole face wrinkled up in disgust at his own smell. He smelled like sweat and stale cum and, overwhelmingly, of piss. Miraculously, Hyunjin was still hard. He sat up on his palms, wincing at the pain in his asshole, and tried to blink the cloudiness from his eyes. He heard that heavy door swing open again and froze.

It was Jisung. Looking tired as hell and taller than usual in his ugly club kid boots. “Long night?” the boy asked, and Hyunjin let out a little laugh.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Jisung’s footsteps were just barely audible as he moved around the stall, collecting Hyunjin’s clothes off the floor. Jisung kneeled in front of Hyunjin and looked him over.

“You’re still hard,” Jisung remarked, glancing down at Hyunjin’s cock. He reached down and touched it, just pressing one fingertip against the head. Hyunjin let out a little whimper. “Need some help with that?” Jisung asked, not waiting for a response before leaning in and wrapping his lips around Hyunjin’s girth. 

Hyunjin keened desperately, no longer caring enough to be ashamed of anyone hearing him. He put one hand on the back of Jisung’s head and pushed him lower. God, his friend was good at sucking dick. Jisung buried his nose in Hyunjin’s pubic hair and swallowed around his length, not gagging even once. He bobbed up and down, massaging Hyunjin’s balls until the older man twitched and came down the back of his throat.

Jisung wiped his mouth and handed Hyunjin his clothes. He helped the older boy up, gave him a shoulder to balance on when he had to step back into his shoes, and called an Uber. In the backseat, Jisung rubbed Hyunjin’s shoulders and let the elder bury himself in his arms. This was what friends were good for, and how wild parties should always end.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)   
CuriousCat:[BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)
> 
> *UPDATE: THIS INFO IS NEW! If you have an old account for my twt or curiouscat, make sure you’re following these instead!*
> 
> Please talk to me I'm nice!


End file.
